firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Torpedo Weapons
Torpedoes are Indirect Weapons, and therefore obey rules on Indirect Weapon Attacks. Torpedoes attacks are opposed to the target's Point Defence, along with the ships in its Squadron if they participate in a Linked Fire. Although moving at much slower velocities than other projectiles, the guidance systems built in to Torpedo Weapons allow for incredibly accurate strikes over vast distances, regardless of intervening obstacles. However, the slower rates at which the Torpedoes move leaves them vulnerable to the target’s countermeasures – be they guidance jamming systems, laser defence networks or automated turrets. Torpedo Weapons follow the standard rules for performing ranged attacks, with the following exceptions: *Torpedoes can be subject to Defensive Fire (see below). *Some Torpedo Weapons may be upgraded to gain the Coherence Effect of another Weapon System; for example Nuclear Torpedoes gain the Nuclear Coherence Effect if all Torpedoes in the Attack are Nuclear. Torpedo Weapons Systems attacks are declared along with other attacks, and all resolved simultaneously in the Indirect Attacks part of the Combat Segment. The Attack Dice ratings of Torpedo Weapons alter in 12" bands. Defensive Fire against Torpedoes Once the firing Commander declares that they wish to resolve their Torpedo Attacks, any models that they targeted with Torpedo Weapons need to declare their Defensive Fire. Each model targeted with Torpedoes MUST use its own Point Defence Systems to defend itself. Any other models in its Squadron and within Command Distance of it may Link their Point Defence values with the target model. Any Escort Type models in the target model’s Squadron within Command Distance of it, and any SRS Tokens within 4" of the target model’s Flight Peg (or 6" for Interceptor Type SRS), may Combine their Point Defence values with the target model. A model’s Point Defence value, combined or linked with other models or nearby Flights as described, is the Defensive Fire pool that will be rolled against any incoming Torpedo Attack. A model can only use its Point Defence systems for Defensive Fire ONCE per activation. As such, should a model come under multiple Torpedo attacks from a Squadron, it may divide its Point Defence pool between them as it sees fit, but cannot use the entire pool against each attack. Additionally, should a model be in a position to simultaneously defend multiple models with Defensive Fire, it must choose which it wishes to protect. Resolving the attack Once all Defensive Fire has been allocated against incoming Torpedo Attacks, the attacks can be resolved. For each attack, once the attacking player has rolled their Attack Dice and calculated their successes but before any Shield Dice are rolled, the defending player rolls their Defensive Fire pool allocated to that attack. Defensive Fire Dice use ‘Exploding Dice’, rolling successes on results of 4, 5 and 6. Every success rolled reduces the number of successes in the incoming attack by one. After reductions from Point Defence, the attack resumes the normal sequence; rolling any Shield Dice to further reduce the Torpedo attack, then calculating and applying any damage caused. With multiple models in a Squadron potentially making several separate Torpedo Attacks, remembering how Defensive Fire has been allocated can become difficult. In these cases, so that all players are aware of exactly what is going on, it can be helpful to place dice next to the target models, both for the incoming Torpedo Attacks and any Defensive Fire pools. Category:Firestorm Armada 2.0 Rules Category:Indirect Weapon Systems